Mason Vaas (CHB)
Special Agent Mason Evan Mitchell Vaas (born April 22, 1978) joined Gibbs' team with NCIS on October 2, 2010. He was a temporary replacement for Tony DiNozzo, but Gibbs' liked the way he did his job, so he kept him on the team. Biography Early life Mason was born Mason Evan Mitchell Vaas in Los Angeles, California on April 22, 1978 to Vincent Vaas, and Kendra Adams-Vaas. Teenage years From the ages of 0 to 16, Mason lived with his parents. They were both brutally massacred in 1994 by a still unidentified killer. Mason ran away, and lived in the streets in Las Vegas, Nevada until he was 20. From there, he decided to join the United States Army. His younger brother, Robert Vaas was only 13 at the time he left, and was taken into foster care, keeping his last name, and eventually becoming a race car driver. United States Army Mason joined the United States Army on July 4, 1998 when he was only 20 years old. He served until 2006, reaching the rank of Sergeant before joining the United States Secret Service. 1998 In January, Mason was assigned a mission to assassinate an American rogue Captain, apparently holding 6 squad members captive in England. When Mason arrived, he discovered that the entire squad was rogue, and were in fact holding member of MI6 hostage, with plans to kill them. On January 19, 1998, with no hope of backup, Mason invaded their location, and killed all 6 members in a quick gunfight after using tear gas on them. He confronted the Captain and engaged in hand to hand combat where his left arm was dislocated, and his left knee was shattered. Mason was quick on the rebound, and fired a shot into the Captain's forehead while falling to the ground. He was evacuated soon after, and the scene was cleared. Mason's left shoulder was put back in place, and his left knee was replaced with an artificial prosthetic, and he was back in action soon after, with the higher ups keeping his health condition to themselves. 2006 In August, on the 12th, Mason's friend, Scott was assigned to bring him home with his final days in the Army being finished. Scott was proud to pilot his friend towards base in a Black Hawk chopper, but an R.P.G. was fired on them. Scott swerved to avoid the missile, and Mason fell to the sand below. Under heavy fire, Scott was forced to leave his friend behind. Mason eventually made it to base, and returned home. Scott would not find out for years. On December 25th, during a Christmas party in America, Scott went into great depression in an ally. He used a broken bottle to rip into a homeless man, killing him over the loss of his friend. United States Secret Service Mason served in the Secret Service until 2008. During his Service, he protected the President, and gave much of his skills to the job. 2006 In November, Mason and the group of agents he was with were attacked. The President was the target. Seeing this, Mason pushed him away, and took a shot to the belly. It went clean through, and he was lucky to survive. The President, of course, escaped. 2007 In June, Mason was assigned to protect a United States Supreme Court Judge, but failed, being stabbed in the back by an assassin, he fell to the ground, and could only watch as the Judge was impaled until he died. In November, Mason was engaged while undercover in a deadly firefight. With two guns drawn, he eliminated 3 opposing threats, while the last 2 were arrested. 2008 In May, while on leave, Mason found the Judge's killer, and brought him to justice at the Los Angeles Police Department. The killer escaped his handcuffs, and charged for Mason with a knife, but an NCIS agent by the name of G. Callen shot him twice in the chest, killing him. Mason thanked Callen, and returned to his post in Washington, D.C. after his short leave ended. On June 1, 2008, Mason left the Secret Service, becoming an agent for the C.I.A., with the profession of assassin. C.I.A. From 2008 until 2010, Mason served with the C.I.A. as a Field Agent, specializing in assassinations. He served under his future Director at NCIS, Christopher Lincoln. 2008 In June, Mason was assigned to assassinated a corrupt United States Senator. He followed the Senator to a strip club in Hollywood, California. Mason was ordered to kill the Senator, and all witnesses. Mason entered the club, and locked every door, trapping all inside. He made his way to the basement where he planted C4 charges along the walls. He proceeded to the Senator's booth, and killed him in front of everyone. Mason exited through the front door, killing all 5 people who attempted to leave with him. He locked the door from the outside, and shot and killed 3 people who saw him do it. He fled the scene as the entire club erupted in flame and destruction, a moment he'd always regret. In July, Mason suffered from great depression due to the killings of all the innocent people. He drank in excess to forget the horrible things he had done. 2009 In early April, on assignment in England, and on his 31st birthday, Mason met Jennifer McGregor. They both shared drinks that night, and woke up together in bed the next morning. He asked her to return with him to the United States, and told her that his job is secret, and dangerous. She still accepted. When he returned home in May, he and Jennifer bought an apartment together in Washington, D.C., so Mason could be closer to work. 2010 In January, Jennifer revealed to Mason that she was in love with him, and he returned the feeling with her. Early March arrives, and Jennifer revealed that she was 1 week pregnant. Mason freaked out, got drunk, and wrecked their SUV on the interstate. He returned to her the next day, injured, but in normal condition. His vehicle was found that night, but he had reported it stolen. They embraced. In April, Mason proposed to Jennifer, and on April 22, 2010, the 1 year anniversary of their first meeting, they were married. Mason was thrilled to be with a woman he loved with a baby on the way. They both went to the hospital the next week. The baby was due around December 25, 2010. It was then that Mason knew he would be with Jennifer, and the baby for the rest of his life. In October, Mason was contacted while he was in Washington, D.C. on vacation. He was asked by his superior, Special Agent Lincoln if he would like to be assigned as a temporary Agent to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team at NCIS in town. Mason was at first hesitant until Lincoln announced that he would be there for a month tops until Special Agent DiNozzo returned. Mason agreed. The day he joined NCIS as a temporary help, he discovered that his wife was pregnant with a son. He returned to work happy. Gibbs was proud of him, but gave him a slap on the head with the reasoning that emotions get people killed. After the rescue of DiNozzo, an impressed Gibbs asked Mason if he would like to join full time, with Tony returning, bringing the team to a total of 5 members. Mason accepted. NCIS 2010 Mason joined NCIS on October 2, 2010, and was quickly brought into Jethro Gibbs' team as a temporary replacement for Tony DiNozzo. However, Gibbs' admired his talent, and kept him on as a full Special Agent. After Mason's brother loses the use of both of his legs while driving under the influence of alcohol, and wrecking into the Humvee of a Marine, Mason sets forth to prove that the Marine had already been dead. His brother will be arrested no matter how the case turns out, but Mason wants to have the charges of vehicular manslaughter dropped. Soon after the death of Director Vance, Mason's old superior, Special Agent Lincoln transferred to the agency as the new Director, a decision which Mason was behind, but slightly unsure of. Mason vows to find the killer of Director Vance, as the two had become friends. On December 24, 2010...just a day before the expected birth of his son, Mason discovers that his brother is being held captive by a bounty hunter in Canada. A bounty hunter which used to be his best friend, who was hired by Special Agent DiNozzo as a revenge plot for stealing his thunder. Mason discovers that the real culprit is Tony's father, who Gibbs interrogates to get Robert's location. Though tortured from the chest up, Mason discovers that Robert has regained most control over his left leg, and all control over his right. Mason kicks down the door, and throws Nick through a window two stories into a green house. He falls through to his apparent death. Mason unties his brother, and helps him to the car, where they plan to hide him away. After a few days, Mason takes Robert to a safe location, and helps him get settled. Robert bids goodbye to his brother as he starts his new life under the alias of Vincent Mason, named after his father, and his brother. Mason manages to make it to his wife's hospital on December 25th to witness the birth of his son, which they both are quick to name. Vincent Francis Mason Vaas, who they call Frank. 2011 In February, on the 3rd, Mason found his old traitor friend, Scott. They engaged in hand to hand combat. Mason was impaled by Scott's blade in the right knee, but he ripped it out and stabbed Scott in the neck. He asked his fallen, and dying ex-comrade why he betrayed his country. The only reply he received was, "A friend of mine died...at that very moment, I figured, to Hell with it all". With those final words, Scott drew his pistol, and aimed it at Mason's head, but Paul O'Neil, the semi-new Director of the C.I.A. arrived just in time, and fired two shots into Scott's chest, killing him. In March, on the 1st, to get Mason to kill Zach Chill for him, Randy Brewster wrapped a noose around Jen's neck, and threw her off the balcony of her second floor. Her neck snapped, and she died instantly. He made the crime scene appear to be Zach's work, and fled. On the 10th of March, Mason's brother, Robert's body was shipped to NCIS headquarters. Mason was informed while he was on the hunt for Zach. This only infuriated him more. His co-worker enemy, Tony DiNozzo also found evidence revealing his father's killer, an assassin by the name of Ash Ward. In April, on the 30th, Mason's late wife's ex-husband, Grant Paul arrives and finds Mason. Grant discovers Mason angry and depressed over discovering his father's killer. Grant proposes a deal that he will take down Ash if Mason helps find Jennifer's Zach Chill and forgets that he is part of Law Enforcement. Mason agrees. In November, on the 2nd, Mason was attacked by Zach Chill's employer, and captured. On November 7th, after 5 days of torture, Mason was thrown from a helicopter into a river while handcuffed, left for dead to freeze to death, or drown. He manages to survive, but with insanity developing in his mind. 2012 On January 3, 2012, Mason invites many Agents from NCIS to a football game where he has captured Ash, Jack Rourke, Keaton Rorse, Nick Reese, Zach Chill, Randy Brewster, Mason Black and Mark Reese. Even Chris Lincoln is there. Mason, who has brought even his own son, goes crazy and plants a bomb. He makes his way to the field and announces his plans to kill everyone there. He sprints to the bomb and detonates it, destroying everything. Legacy 2012 On March 8, 2012, Mason's last remaining brother receives word of his death and traveles to America to help find his reasoning for his sudden betrayal of country. Appearances *(2 seasons, 5 episodes) **Season 1 (4 episodes) ***Episode 4: Pole Position (First appearance) ***Episode 5: Late Regrets ***Episode 6: The Replacement ***Episode 7: Jarheads Not Welcome **Season 2 (1 episode) ***Episode 1: Welcome Back Gallery Mason ID.jpg